A technique that enables a search adapted to a preference of an individual has been known (Patent Literature 1).
Multiple occupants get on a vehicle. When the multiple occupants operate respective mobile terminals, search the destination, and obtain the destination search results adapted to the preferences of the respective occupants, the destination search results of the same number as that of the occupants are obtained. Naturally, the respective destination search results are normally different from each other. However, there is a need to determine one destination of the vehicle. Although it is conceivable to pass through the multiple destinations in order, there is a need to determine one destination to be initially directed even in such a case.
Therefore, when the multiple destination search results different from each other have been obtained, there is a problem that a labor is likely to be required until the destination is finally determined, such that the respective occupants have a discussion while checking the destination search results obtained by the respective occupants against each other, or again search the destination with a change in the condition so as to obtain the destination search result to which all of the occupants can agree.